the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Defenders of Earth
For the titular regiment, click here. Defenders of Earth is a monster series written by the wiki founder and is the first monster series written on the wiki alongside its spin off The Mammal Wars, both of which are involved in the Shared universe timeline which links all of the wiki founder's writings in one chronology except for the Surgeon stories. In addition, it is the first series in which its characters are trans wiki articles. Story line In the 51st Century, the world is at peace again, having just come out of World War VIII and during this period, the world undergoes a reversal of fortune: While the West is traditionally shown as a democracy, it is assumed that the West is now is now in chaos and anarchy while the East, once shown as antagonistic, is now shown as peaceful and democratic. But there's more to this democracy than meets the eye: Crime is still rampant and in Bulgaria, the Bulgarian Vixens manage to finish off carrying several successful heights but unknowingly release a dragon known as Firroth who terrorizes Bulgaria. Overtime, Firroth becomes a more heroic character and there is more than meets the eye to him as he is revealed as a member of an ancient dragon regiment known as the Defenders of Earth, just as there is more to the Bulgarian Vixens than meets the eye, as they are also revealed as the Bulgarian branch of a larger criminal organization known as the Eastern Vixens. Attacks from other hostile reptiles however, are the least of anyone's worries: In the 51st Century, Earth is about to be dragged into an ancient conflict and the Vixens find themselves dragged into another war and forced into a coalition when it becomes apparent that a terrorist coalition headed by PHANTOM intends to exploit the war in order to take over the world. Similarities with other stories Alongside other pieces of literature such as the World War X series, Defenders of Earth shares much in common with other pieces of literature: While it is classed as a science fiction series, it could also be classed as a fantasy series because of the dragons involved. Because of this it is the second fantasy series to be written by the wiki founder alongside Journey of the Vixen. However, Defenders of Earth is set during a time period on the timeline because it is set during the 51st Century but it has no continuity to other stories such as the Cold War II series or other literature involved in the Timeline. Unlike the Cold War II series which has the Scandinavian Alliance as a recurring antagonist and the Surgeon stories beginning of the revived series which has The Rani as a recurring antagonist, Defenders of Earth has no recurring antagonist. Like its spin off, Defenders has a similarity to the Surgeon stories because it brings back the Romanian sisterhood and reforms them as the youth section of the Romanian Vixens. Dragons in the series Main article: Dragon (Defenders of Earth) Other antagonists Hydras: Main article: Hydra (Defenders of Earth) Other mutant reptiles: Main article: Mutant reptiles Stories in the series Part 1: Part 2: Niinqeth's trilogy: Part 3: Category:Literature